


2 Hours Early

by Spezzato



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spezzato/pseuds/Spezzato
Summary: A one shot.Eddie has been getting bothered by Richie's new form of teasing and as they wait for the rest of the losers to show up things get a little out of hand.





	2 Hours Early

_Mike had some news to tell the losers and he wanted everyone to meet up after school at six. He told Bill to tell the others. _

-

"You see. I told you he had said six o'clock not four!" Eddie hissed at his best friend.

"I am still pretty sure he said four and everyone else is just caught up on something." Richie quickly replied.

He was aware of their scheduled meet up time but he wanted to just hang out alone with Eddie. He didn't know how to ask without making it weird so this was his best bet.

"Now what do we just wait? Do we go inside? Fuck! You made me rush for nothing!" Eddie cried out.

Richie chuckled and shook his head. He started climbing down into their hide out. He looked up at a clearly annoyed Eddie. 

"Come on hurry the fuck up. No point in waiting up there dumbass!" He yelled

Eddie sighed heavily. He always dreaded the process of going down to the hide out. It was normally sticky and not too sanitary as much as he tried to clean it up. 

"God Rich. Why can't we just hang out at your house." He said as he carefully tried to go down the forsaken hide out. 

"No can do buckeroo. Got to head home soon, expecting your mom to co-"

Eddie missed a step and fell on top of Richie. 

"Fuck!" They both said in unison. 

Eddie moaned softly from the pain. Richie attempted to scoot up and as he did he felt the warmth against him and his face flushed. 

"Shit man. Are you okay?" Richie asked trying to get out of this before his body reacted even further. 

Eddie stayed still, his face pressed against Richies chest. Richie wrapped his arms around him.

"Eds. Are you alright man?" 

"Hate when you call me that."

"I know." 

Eddie didn't seem like he wanted to move from the floor. Richie now concerned as the floor was Eddie's least desirable spot in the whole place.

"Eddie, seriously are you hurt?" 

"No."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I am always mad at you Trashmouth."

"Well then. If you're still mad at me why are you getting all snuggled up against me lil ol Eds."

"Fuck you."

"I wouldn't mind." 

Richie felt Eddie react under his arms. His arms were loose enough to let Eddie sit up with ease but remained sitting on Richie. Eddie wouldn't face him but Eddie was blushing. Unfortunately Richie was no longer wearing his glasses so he was not able to notice.

"Eddie as much as I enjoy your ass on me, I can't see shit and if I move I'm scared I'll break my glasses." Richie said trying to lighten the mood.

Eddie stood up and shuffled around looking for the glasses or at least that's what Richie assumed he was doing.

"Alright Eddie. Can you please talk to me?"

Richie continued to hear Eddie shuffling around the room.

"I'm sure they didn't crawl that fucking far Eds."

The shuffling suddenly stopped and he can hear Eddie climb onto the hammock. He knew only because every time someone got on it, the pillars holding it up would creak. Richie sighed and felt around his area looking for his glasses.

"Richie." Eddie said as though he was about to cry.

'Shit. Shit' Richie thought as he continued to feel around. He finally found them and put them on and looked around for the hammock. Eddie swinging in it. 

"That was a dick move. I could have broken my gla-"

"You're a dick."

Richie climbed into the hammock as he usually did if Eddie was already in there. At the ripe age of seventeen they were still doing this after Mike had told them multiple times it would break if they continued to. 

"My name IS Richard."

Eddie would normally roll his eyes or hit him or something. But he wasn't reacting like he normally did. Richie didn't know what to do. His normal banter wasn't doing much now and Eddie is clearly upset.

"Man are you hurt? We can take you somewhere? I don't want your mom-"

"Why do you always say stupid gay shit to me but not the others Richie."

Richie stayed quiet. For once he didn't have a witty thing to say. 'Fuck' was all he could think.

"Why is it out of all of us you're always messing with me like THAT."

"Ed-"

"I swear to god if you even mutter a joke I will kick your balls so hard Tozier."

Richie sighed as he looked down. His black curls covering most of his face.

"I won't. Anymore. I didn't realize it fucking bothered you that much."

"I didn't ask you to stop. I am asking why the hell is it me. Not Bill. Mike or even Stan. But me. Do the others think I'm-"

"No! I-I... Just. I'll stop okay. Can we drop it?"

Eddie's scrunched his nose and raise his eyebrow. 

"Rich?"

Richie sighed and scooted up as if he was about to get up from the hammock.

"I'll just go h-"

"No you're fucking not. What the hell is happening right now?!" Eddie demanded as he yanked Richie into him with more force than he had anticipated. Richie now laying on top of Eddie with his chin on Eddie's chest forced to look up at him. 

"I'll stop with the flirting."

"Flirting?"

"Yes. That's what you're complaining about."

"I am not complaining about fli- wait. That's you flirting?!"

"Eddie what the fuck are you complaining about then?!"

"You making gay jokes about me all the fucking time!"

"The jokes are revolving me being with you dense fucker!"

"WHAT"

Richie wanted the world to swallow him whole. He was in the clear before. Eddie clearly misunderstood and now he knows what his actual intentions were. He groaned and shoved his face into Eddie's face.

"Godddddddd." Richie muttered into Eddies chest.

"So you're play flirting with me? For what ?! To fuck with me? Did Ben tell you ?!"

Richie now confused peaked up at him.

"Did Ben tell me what?"

"I-I. Uh. Nothing forget it. Get off of me." 

Eddie limply attempted to get Richie off of him.

"Eds. What did you tell Ben?" Richie asked again now holding onto Eddie tighter. Richie was now grinning as wide as he could. 

"Richard Tozier get the fuck off of me."

"No! You got to question me now it's my fucking turn!"

Eddie whimpered underneath him. His face turning red once again but this time Richie's beloved glasses were assisting him in seeing such a beauty.

"Does little Eds have a crush on someone?"

"Shut up."

"He does!"

"Richie!"

"Oh man. Am I the lucky dude?" 

Eddie's still flushed now was looking scared. His eyes began to water and he seriously attempted to remove Richie this time. 

"Get o-off of me."

Richie knew when he was going too far and he let Eddie push him off onto the floor. 

"Ed-"

"Stop. Don't say anything about it please. Can we just forget this fucking happened I don't want to weird you out and I don't need THIS kind of teasing. So please just stop with the flirting or whatever you want to call that."

Eddie began to softly cry and covered his face. Richie remained on the floor trying to absorb all this information and tried to figure out how to respond in an appropriate way. 

"Y-You not saying anything is making this worse-"

"You told me to not say anything!" He quickly retaliated. 

Richie sat up and looked over at his best friend crying into his sweater sleeve. He honestly didn't know how to react. Had he just admitted he liked him? No that would be impossible. Two queers in the losers club? 'I mean.. we are the losers...' he thought.

"This really was not the conversation I was hoping to have today. I told you to come earlier than it was so we could hang out just us two. I-I like hanging out just us two."

Eddie continued to softly cry.

"Ben didn't tell me anything... Kind of annoyed he didn't since I told him shit too."

"Oh what that you're into Sarah Hado?" Eddie said quietly but the jealousy was almost deafening.

"Sarah from fucking Calculus? God no. She's not my type."

"Ah."

"Yeah. More into short haired idiots with inhalers with a mom I fuck on the side."

Eddie sat up and glared at him. Tears still streaming down his face.

"I fucking told you to stop with that shit you fucking asshole."

"What the fuck! I literally am telling you I fucking like you and you tell me to stop?! Fine. Fine. I will keep my damn ass comments to myself and Ben.. and Beverly.. and Bill.."

"Wait are you being serious?"

"Am I ever?"

"Tozier I am so ready to punch you , you have no idea."

"Kinky. I'm in."

Eddie rolled his eyes. He let a small smile escape and his tears lessened. Richie scooted up and rested his head on Eddies lap looking up at him. He looked like a mess. His face was all red from the crying and blushing. Richie didn't care. Eddie caressed his face, moving his curls out of view.

"Eds."

"What"

"You actually like me?"

"Why are you asking like that?"

"Out of the whole group. Me. I mean I am gonna rock your world in bed but you wouldn't know that yet."

Eddie rolled his eyes and lightly smacked him on the the head.

"You're impossible. Richie believe me it doesn't make much sense really but you're my best friend and I actually like being around you and I got so mad when I heard Sarah saying you might ask her to the prom and I just- I can't explain it okay!"

Richie was love struck now. He just watched Eddie fidget awkwardly. He could probably do this all day.

"Oh Eddie. My love. Eds. You got the hots for me. Loser." He said as he stood up and now was above Eddie looking down. He reached down to cup his face. Eddie's cheeks were warm and his eyes clearly annoyed but he didn't push Richie away. 

"I hate you-"

"I know." Richie said before he kissed him gently. Eddie closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Pulling Richie into their hammock. 

It felt like the world was standing still and this moment could last a lifetime. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly want to start writing again and this is my small attempt.


End file.
